E-102 Gamma
E-102 Gamma "γ" (Ｅ－１０２ “ガンマ”, Gamma) is a battle robot created by Doctor Eggman, but later gained his own sentience when he learned of friendship from Amy Rose and turned on his creator. He then assumed his own mission to 'free' his robot brethren from Eggman, and succeed, though at the cost of his own life. Appearance :Voice actor: Andrew Rannells (English), Naoki Imamura (Japanese) Gama consists of have a launcher gun attached to his right arm, targeting device, two yellow "cuffs", and a Jet Booster, the color scheme of red, yellow, grayish-black, orange, light glass grayish-white, gray, white, blue, and black, his eye color is green, height is 170 cm. (5 ft. 1 in.) and weight is 825.256 kg. (1819.378 lbs.). In the Young Days In Present Time Gallery Personality Even though the E-Series is a robot line, nearly all exhibit a conscience and personality, opposed to their emotionless physical form and drone-like robotic dialect. Like most of Eggman's sentient robots, they usually betray their master, though unlike over-ambitious models such as Metal Sonic and E-123 Omega, Gamma's leave of duty is usually out of a compassion or remorse for his actions against Sonic and his friends. Gamma slightly more emotional and was capable of being frightened and disturbed even before he met Amy, even able to exhibit organic like exclamations such as groaning and at one point even producing a forlorn facial expression (also seen on Bocoe, Decoe & Bokkun). It still portrays Gamma's naivete towards good and evil however, perhaps best exhibited when he notices Chris and Big trespassing on deck, only to ignore him simply because he was supposedly never ordered to attack him. Gamma is renowned for gaining his sentience and more or less being the first to portray the thoughts of an average Eggman robot. However, given his mindless actions as Eggman's slave, it is unknown if he gained sentience or had it all along but simply disregarded it at first. Even under evil alignment however, he holds a sensible and rational manner towards his enemies. However he becomes somewhat uncomfortable to vivid human emotions, to the point that the emotional conflict of his loyalty pains him, leading to his eventual leave of duty. It should be noted that even when gaining a free will, Gamma still holds a rather regimented attitude and devotion to his mission. He considers his life less important than his friends' and is shown to fight selflessly for them to the brink of sacrificing himself, much like other heroes in the series, the only difference being that Gamma was actually given such an opportunity. Gamma, like many other Sonic Pokemon characters, exhibits traits of a stock character, namely the "dark knight" or "tragic villain". Similarly, these characters are villains by loyalty alone and are usually not actually evil per see, often in fact exhibiting compassion and nobility towards their enemies. Like Gamma, their fate is usually a grim, yet noble end. Gamma's appearance speculates a rather tragic theory that all past robots created by Eggman, and thus destroyed by Sonic have a sentience and unique personality, though perhaps only Gamma is the first to accept and express his own. Relationships Friends *Amy Rose Family *Eggman Robotnik (creator) *E-Series ("brothers") **E-101 Beta **E-103 Delta **E-104 Epsilon **E-105 Zeta Neutral *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Big the Cat *E-123 Omega Rivals Dislikes *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun Powers and abilities As one of Eggman's destructive gunner robots, Gamma is built for battle. His main weapon is a 15.5 cm. launcher gun that that can fire Homing Missiles in rapid succession after locking on with a laser targeting device on his head or internally acts as a laser-blasting weapon. Due to the targeting device, Gamma's shots are always accurate and allows the pinpoint accuracy to find an enemy's weak spot (As opposed to Omega, who simply shoots in all directions, hoping something will hit). In addition to his launcher, Gamma has a variety of modes to change his body frame to suit a situation. He features a normal, upright position when he is walking or moderately running; in a hurry, he crounches down so he can roll on a set of wheels behind his feet to increase his speed, and when he encounters water or another insufficient place to walk, his feet fold in and a rotor appears from his torso, allowing him to float over the obstacle indefinitely. He also has a headlight attached to his torso. The Jet Booster floating from behind him permits Gamma the ability to hover for some time and cross longer distances in the air. Weaknesses History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Robots Category:Genderless Category:Neutrals Category:Heroes Category:Eggman Empire Category:Eggman's Creations Category:E-Series Category:E-100 Series Category:Former Eggman Empire Robots Category:Deceased